Hit Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler2_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker2_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "Case of the Reluctant Robber" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Betty Bates Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * gang of crooks Other Characters: * Mr. Carey * Mrs. John Carey * Dottie Carey Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler3_1 = Alex Blum | Inker3_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle3 = Strange Twins: "Sapphire Eyes" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Strange Twins Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sapphire Eyes * Japanese military Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker4_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle4 = Lion Boy: "The Coming of Togo" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Lion Boy Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Togo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler5_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker5_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle5 = Bob and Swab: "The Fiend Called Fang" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Bob * Swab Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Fang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle6 = The Red Bee: "Sabotage on the High Seas" | Synopsis6 = When American ammunition ships were raided and looted at the Panama Canal by U-boats, the Red Bee did his part to show that war was not necessary for the United States. It turned out that Mr. Hansen of Hansen's Munition Works, and his partner Von Storm, were behind the piracy. Hansen ended up arrested, Von Storm got away. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tom Darrow, District Attorney * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Adversaries: * Von Storm * Hansen Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker7_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | StoryTitle7 = Blaze Barton: "The President's Vacation" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Blaze Barton Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker8_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle8 = The Old Witch: The Phantom Coach | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * The Old Witch Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = George Appel | Inker9_1 = George Appel | StoryTitle9 = G-5 Super Agent: "Sir Thornley, Spy" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Von Libbrop Thornley Other Characters: * Lord Charleton Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler10_1 = Alex Blum | Inker10_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle10 = Neon the Unknown: "All Quiet at Gibraltar" | Synopsis10 = Corbet returns to aid his friends in the French Foreign Legion and reveals his identity to his comrades, who had believed that he was dead. However, he keeps a very low profile (lest he be brought in for desertion), and defeats an Axis plot to tunnel from Morocco to Gibraltar. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker11_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle11 = Don Glory: In South America | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Don Glory Supporting Characters: * June Brent Adversaries: * Bundists Other Characters: * Mr. Brent (June's father) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Red Bee: ** In this issue's Red Bee story, the hero gets head-konked unconscious with a big wrench. This is his (at least) 5th concussion. ** Only if the U.S. government somehow considered Von Storm to be an independent agent, inexplicably in command of a squadron of U-boats, could there possibly be any case made that the German Government wasn't behind the acts of war committed by Hansen and Von Storm. If Rick Raleigh was able to sell that theory to the War Department, then he was indeed the greatest lawyer of his generation. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #9 entire issue * Hit Comics #9 index entry }}